


【三和櫂/三和爱】かけおち

by Kirie990420



Series: Card Fight!! Vanguard [2]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirie990420/pseuds/Kirie990420
Summary: 三和踏上了一场耗时长久的逃难。
Relationships: Miwa Taishi/Kai Toshiki, Miwa Taishi/Sendou Aichi
Series: Card Fight!! Vanguard [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212698





	【三和櫂/三和爱】かけおち

距离三和背着旅行袋不告而别已经过去了三个月。唯一算是和他常有联系的人只有爱知而已。聚集在卡片首都的朋友们似乎也已经有些习惯了只有櫂，而没有陪在他身边总是爽朗地笑着的三和的日子。

第一个发现三和失踪的是森川。他放学的时候来到卡片首都，抱怨自己给三和发的Line怎么通通被无视，明明聊到一半。这家伙该不会病了吧？不过再怎么发信息也没见回，爱知也问了要不要去探病，连已读也没有。这不禁让人想到Link Joker那阵子，难道一切都还没结束？但也许真的是三和病了，想到他家里还有姐姐，应该也没问题，所以爱知也没去找，只是发了短信，果不其然还是石沉大海。第二个发现三和“失踪”的是美咲，因为三和给她发了短信，说他暂时不会来打工，要麻烦大姐和店长代理了。

但作为三和的好友的櫂对此没有发言就显得有些怪异。三和没来的那几天，他也没来。后来就算来了也是一个人坐在店内。爱知终于感觉到不对劲，放下在一边的伙伴们，来和櫂搭话。

“櫂君…”

“怎么了。”

“你知道三和君去了哪里吗？刚才给他打了电话也没接…”

櫂摇了摇头，他的手机正好响了，于是他给爱知看了他跟三和的聊天记录。三和在失踪的前一天对櫂说的话没什么出奇的，也就是等一下要不要去卡片首都之类的。然后聊天记录就没有接下来的内容了。櫂也姑且发过一两句“三和，你在哪里？”当然和其他人一样也是未读。

“是吗…对不起，还做了像怀疑你的事情…”爱知突然发现自己刚才看两个人的聊天记录有侵犯隐私的嫌疑。他倒真是希望三和能出来指责他。

“三和的话，到时候就会回来了吧。”

櫂没头没尾地说了一句。果然櫂君不着急是因为相信三和君。爱知总觉得两个人之间的情谊很温暖，但现在是三和失踪的重要事态。

爱知突然想起，也许三和的家人会知道什么。爱知放学的时候拐过去三和家里打扰了，毕竟离三和的失踪也有三天了。  
出来的是三和的姐姐。她说三和是出门了，不知道什么时候回来。但是偶尔会给家里报平安，估计玩够了就会回来吧。总觉得三和君的家里也松散得让人担心。爱知鞠了一躬：“打扰您了。”然后和宫地学园的小伙伴们踏上归途。他心里总觉得哪里不对劲，但总抓不住那个重点。

以上，就是三和离家出走三天之后的事情。在三和离开一个月的某个晚上，爱知在洗完澡之后电话突然响了。面对着屏幕上正在闪动的“三和君”的来电通知，爱知的脑子一片空白。他的手颤抖着，轻轻按下了接通，这是他下意识的举动，但实际上他还没做好任何准备来接通这通电话。

三和那边似乎风很大，但这丝毫没让他的声音失真。他的语调一如既往地轻浮和亲近，完全不像是一个月没见一样，反而让爱知觉得很是怀念。

“唷，爱知！你到家了吗？”

三和以就像昨天才见过一样自然的态度向爱知问好。然后才意识到现在已经挺晚了：“啊，对不住，已经是好孩子该睡觉的时间了啊。”

“三和君……！真的好久不见了，你现在在哪里？”

当一个月未听到的三和的声音在耳边响起的时候，爱知的心情是喜悦的，但又不止于此。听到三和声音的时候的担心一下子放下了，同时涌上来的是安心、欣喜，他有些想责备三和的不告而别，但是喜悦早已盖过了一点点的怨，让爱知的嘴角扬了起来。

“对不起啊，让你们担心了吧。我现在一切都好，虽然暂时不打算回来。”三和似乎跑进了室内，鼎沸的人声中，三和的声音让爱知意外地感到安稳，“爱知，你最近怎么样？其他的人呢？”

“我和平时一样，还在准备考试。”听到这里的时候，爱知听到三和笑的时候呼出的气的声音，“美咲小姐已经比较少看店了，她最近学业也很忙，店长看店的时间比较多。神居君因为成绩下滑，说不定家里不给参加比赛，被礼二君和英二君带去温习了。森川和井崎也一直来店里打牌……大家都没什么变化。”

“啊……那个，櫂君，櫂君的话……”是爱知的错觉吗，三和在电话对面屏住了呼吸，听着爱知接下来的话：“……櫂君的话，也没什么改变。就是在三和君走了之后，有一两天没有出现……现在也像之前一样，会来店里。他的技术又比之前好了。”  
“是吗？神居的成绩的话，让大姐给他补习一下吧。大姐教人虽然有点吓人，但是鞭策人的力度可不是一般的。”三和在电话那边笑着说，“你可是应考生啊，也要注意成绩哦。”

“是！…那个，三和君……总觉得你今天有点……”有点怪。但爱知一时之间也想不出什么怪。仍然是关心大家，但总觉得少了什么。

“我今天走了挺长的路，所以累了吧——啊，我入住手续办好了，要坐电梯上楼。爱知，我先挂了？”

“请等一下！”爱知在喊停之后，才发现自己没有准备好任何话题来问现在的三和，“……那个，之后，能打电话给你吗？”

“当然可以了！我也很挂念你们……对不住啦，消失那么久。之后打电话来好好发牢骚也可以的哦？”

三和带着笑的声音消失在听筒里的那一刻，爱知突然地感觉手腕窜上一丝麻痒，那种不可言说的感情好像通过血管流到了全身各处。他坐在床上发了会呆。这心情也许就是寂寞，后来想起的时候，爱知这么定义了那种感情。

在回过神来之后，爱知拼命地回想刚才的对话，为了发到Line群告诉大家，自己接到了三和的电话，他一切平安，很挂念大家。现在不知道在哪里，暂时也不打算回来。三和平时见到爱知时偶尔也会调笑说“今天櫂不在”，这次却对櫂的话题绝口不提。难道，两个人吵架了吗？爱知重新打过去想问这个问题，收到的却只有关机的语音。爱知抱着担心重新睡下，准备明天见到櫂的时候问问他到底发生了什么。

第二天，爱知见到櫂的时候，櫂正在整理卡组。一如既往，好像三和的离开没有给他带来任何影响。爱知坐在他面前：“櫂君，昨天三和君给我打了电话。他说暂时不会回来。”

櫂从卡组里抬起头看爱知：“嗯。他还有说什么吗？”

櫂君的语气和表情一如既往，如果真的对三和君生气了的话，应该不会是这样的反应。爱知想起他之前对莲的态度。初步认定櫂没有对三和生气。但并不代表櫂没有惹怒三和。但是三和生气起来的样子，爱知挺难想象的。三和总是看起来有些轻浮，但不惹人讨厌。三和身上这种适中的温度，一直温暖着他身边的人。

“没有……櫂君，你知道为什么三和君会走吗？”

櫂稍微思考了一下，他和三和几乎形影不离，爱知期待他知道三和离开的原因是什么。三和很挂念大家，但还是选择了不回来，是因为在这里有什么让他回不来吧。和他每天在一起的櫂会知道这件事吗？

“不。但是三和会回来的，等他心情好了之后。”

“嗯。如果是这样就太好了……”爱知扯起无奈的笑容。心中隐约有着不好的感觉，但他把这种感觉拼命从脑子里甩掉。

再一次打通三和的电话已经是一个星期之后了。刚打通的时候三和的笑声就传过来：“真是的，爱知。有人说过你有跟踪狂的潜质吗？稍微不开手机，就有二十几个未接电话等着我。”

“诶，啊……这是……”爱知确实一不小心打太多了。反应过来的时候手机上大部分都是三和的名字，虽然一个都没有被对方接到，“对不起。”

“不用道歉啊，这是你关心我的证明吧。”三和的声音带着笑意，“之后发生了什么事情吗？神居的成绩还好吗？再过不久就是全国大赛了，要是因为成绩而被禁止参加，那就得不偿失了。”

“现在美咲小姐会给他补习，我想应该没问题。神居君最近一直都在Team男前那边，我也是偶尔和他通电话。偶尔会来卡片首都，似乎也是因为惠美在…这次，我们和神居君说不定在全国大赛会是对手呢。”

“哦，那还真是值得期待啊！我会看电视转播的。”三和在电话那边笑了起来。三和的态度没有任何问题，这却是让爱知觉得最不对头的地方。就好像……三和真的只是出去旅行，很快就会回来。但他似乎没告诉过任何人自己要去哪里，什么时候回来。这让爱知感到了一丝阴霾，三和听他没什么话，就开他玩笑，“喂——爱知——？是因为太多牢骚要对我发所以现在还在整理语言吗？没关系哦，你的牢骚的话我有多少听多少～”

“我对三和君才没有什么牢骚可以发呢。”爱知被他逗笑了。当时刚进高中，前路一片迷茫的时候也许是有的，当时三和也好好地安慰了爱知。所以，如果三和真的和櫂吵架了，那爱知决定成为他们中间的桥梁。爱知经常看着他们两个人，所以才知道，三和是真的为櫂着想，“只有一件事情……”

“哦？是什么？来说吧！”

“……三和君，是和櫂君吵架了吗？”

在问出这个问题之后，爱知才发现自己太冒失了。明明完全不知道缘由，只是猜测而已。如果两个人的关系一直很好，只是爱知的错觉的话，那确实很尴尬。对面的三和突然安静了下来。只是一瞬间，爱知仿佛看到三和的表情变得凝重。这只是他的想象，但在哪里有种真实感。这一定是错觉吧。因为三和在电话那边爽朗地笑了起来。

“也没有吵架啦。怎么了吗爱知？”

“没有…三和君说没有的话，就是我多想了吧。三和君在外面玩的时候，偶尔也说说自己的近况吧。”

“我？说起来今天去了很好看的湖边，等一下发照片给你看吧。”三和只是谈笑着，很自然地和爱知聊到自己出去的见闻。

“真的吗？！那我也会发大家的照片给三和君看的！”

“……好啊！”

三和的好啊与爱知的话之间有一个不自然的停顿，爱知还以为是信号不好，也不以为意。

“我今天在乡下还遇见了一个打Vanguard的奶奶。她用的是百慕大三角，果然无论到了什么年纪，女孩子都喜欢可爱的卡片啊。小惠美最近有进步吗？…….”

他们的话题还在持续着。果然是平时的三和君，像是大哥哥一样好好地照顾每一个人，也否认了和櫂君吵架。虽然这可能是对爱知的说辞，但他比较想相信，三和只是突然想出去玩一阵子，很快就会回来。

在准备挂电话的时候，爱知又觉得有些寂寞。本来不应该的，但是三和不在身边，似乎和失去他是同样的。櫂是不是也是有这种感觉呢，虽然看不出来。三和离开之后，櫂最大的改变在于没有人陪他对战。刚进来的时候他总是一个人坐着，平时三和会自然地拿出牌组和他来一场，但现在他大部分时间坐着，偶尔起来找人对战。也有被小朋友包围了，不得不给他们看牌组的时候，爱知就觉得他想起三和了，毕竟三和如果在就会过来解围，那些小朋友到最后都会围在三和身边。

美咲花了更多时间坐在柜台后面，之前三和会替她，所以她会在店里和大家对战。现在她常常在柜台后面奋笔疾书，虽然不需要背书，但是课题需要她解决。对于爱知来说，三和的离去给他的感觉是很难形容的。平时他们两个人算是亲近，但也只是某种程度上的亲近。三和会说要去他家玩，爱知也会邀请，三和还会带租来的全国大赛DVD来和爱知分析，关系尚好。所以，爱知因为三和的离开而情绪低落完全是情有可原。三和发照片过来，让爱知多少有一种联系感。

手机亮了。爱知最近很期待三和的短信里附带的照片。三和发短信很随心，偶尔会发很长的信息来。爱知每次看到之后，都会拍一张照片给他。在柜台后面看新的补充包海报的美咲，和舞对战的惠美，角落里有正在看着的神居。直树和真吾都是偶尔来。爱知拍到的照片里几乎都有櫂。因为他就坐在店内。

原来已经三个月了。在三和最新发来的信息里这样写。没想到已经出来三个月了，之前攒的钱快要花完了，我正在思考打什么工。果然接客行业比较适合我啊——上一次打电话的时候三和在电话对面说，说起来，大姐最近怎么样了？上了大学，还花那么多时间在店里的话，学业会不会被耽误？他又马上想起来美咲过目不忘的能力，深深感叹，如果我也有这功夫，还需要在临考前抱佛脚吗？爱知听得无奈地笑：三和君，平时就应该好好学习的嘛，等到考前再来可不行哦。

即使是爱知，到了这个阶段也该知道三和跟櫂之间有点龃龉。这三个月来，爱知只问了一次三和是不是和櫂吵架，但从各方面来看，两个人都疏于联系。平时爱知拍了照片，发过去的时候，三和问的都不是櫂的事情。明明两个人关系那么好，但櫂也没说过三和联系他。这三个月里，三和居然一次都没有主动提过櫂。

爱知对其原因毫无头绪。但是对櫂提起三和的时候，櫂却落落大方。虽然看起来没什么兴趣，但听着爱知念叨三和现在在哪里做什么，却也没有拂袖而去。就像现在，爱知坐在櫂的面前，刚和他来了一场酣畅淋漓的对战，似乎是作为交换，櫂会坐在这里听听爱知讲三和的近况。

“三和君最近似乎要打工，总觉得三和君很适合去餐饮店做服务员呢。”

“是吗？……他在这里做得挺好，应该擅长做这种工作。”

爱知偷看櫂的脸色，他神色如常。两个人说起三和的时候不多，但是櫂似乎真的笃定两个人没有吵架，三和只是去放松心情。爱知实在是忍不住了。

“櫂君，如果三和君不会回来了的话……”

——这是爱知在这三个月当中唯一想到的可能性。即使没钱了也不愿意回来，对于櫂绝口不提。也许两个人真的在爱知不知道的地方绝交了。这让爱知很无力。他当然知道朋友决裂的时候，自己不应该插手。但两个人的龃龉来得莫名其妙，爱知实在不知道怎样处理。  
“怎么会。”櫂皱起眉头，似乎对于这个话题厌了，毕竟爱知也不是第一次说类似的话题，“爱知，我有话要说。”

“是？”

“我要去欧洲参加巡回赛，暂时不会回来。”

三和在接到爱知的通知的时候并没有惊讶。不如说这件事情对三和来说再正常不过。櫂也不会天天困在小小的卡店里，他的目标更为远大。但是爱知这样吞吞吐吐的反而让三和很在意，仔细想想，三和就明白了。

“欧洲巡回赛会有转播吧？要几点起来看啊……”

“三和君会看吗？”电话那边的爱知明显很高兴。超乎寻常地高兴。果然是因为之前的态度让他感觉不对了。三和没有这个意思，但那时确实已经自顾不暇了。借着对爱知说话的契机，三和也整理了自己的心情。

“嗯。那我们干脆一起看吧，反正转播的时间也一样。我也很期待櫂的表现啊～”

三个月。三和竟然能够这么轻易地说出这句话，在说出这句话的时候脑子竟然一片空白。只听得见自己的呼吸声。当然他马上整理好了自己的心情。爱知在电话那端有些犹豫。

“啊…但是，我还要上学，所以熬夜就……”爱知稍微停顿了一下，“但是我会录下来放学看的！”

然后，他又补上一句：“现在工作顺利吗？櫂君也觉得三和君会做得很好，说是三和君在卡片首都也做得不错。”

櫂说？……原来櫂这样说了啊。三和笑了：“很顺利哦！我还和前台的姐姐打好了关系……说不定她会答应做我女朋友哦！”

“那真的太好了！”

和爱知总是说着一些闲话，却让三和能够很放松。反应过来的时候，三和已经背着旅行袋坐上了电车，票买到了终点站，却不知道要去哪儿。手机也没电了。但是终点站出去之后马上就看见了一片海。他有意识地把手机塞进旅行袋深处，即使可以充电的地方也视而不见。

身上带着现金、换洗衣服和卡组。在这种时候，也没办法舍去卡组。

三和在海边站了很久。冬天到来之后，越走近海，沙子就越硬。放眼望去一片荒凉。他站到打了个打喷嚏，才转身走了。当天晚上他住在青年旅社。

比起旅行，也许更像是Vanguard的修行。虽然去到哪儿都是先打工挣路费，但总会见到一些玩Vanguard的人。他们也许并不强大，但总是很有特点。因为比较偏僻，所以也很少有强大的人来与之对战。

如果是櫂的话，在这场旅行里会得到什么呢？那么他自己，又想从这场旅行里得到什么呢？

这是三和在旅店，缩在下铺的时候想的事情。他的眼睛很干，那天晚上他弓着身体，想了很久很久，最终没能得出答案。

从爱知那里得知櫂要去欧洲的时候，三和的第一想法是“总算来了”。而且櫂居然还对爱知评价了三和去打工的事情。虽然一直通过爱知知道一些櫂的事情，但在Line联系人当中，櫂依旧是沉底。三和克制自己不要说话。现在即使有用来联系，也只是用来联系刚认识的  
新朋友罢了。

并不是想和过去完全分割，只是需要时间和空间。但是不能和大家失去联系，也许是出于私心，三和最后在通讯录里看了很久，才拨出了爱知的电话。

——如果是爱知的话。

三和想了很久，都没能想出一个非得是爱知的理由。只是很自然地就做出了选择。在听到爱知声音的那一刻，三和从慌张中居然感觉到温暖。过去一个月，让自己刻意忘怀的想念，也喷薄而出。

此后，三和放纵自己在外偶尔给爱知打个电话。

“没关系的，明天是周末…”

没想到欧洲巡回赛的第一场居然是在周末。就连爱知也可以看比赛。所以在三和发来邀请的第一时间，爱知就拨通了他的电话。

“嗯，那就到时间见喽～”

电话那一端的三和挂掉了电话。爱知打开手机查转播的时间。一切看起来都很顺利。三和君突然变回从前的样子，十分关心櫂君。难道是因为欧洲巡回赛为契机，两个人和好了吗？

爱知虽然关注他们两个人之间的问题，但显然，光爱知一个人也做不了什么。他本来也不该在朋友吵架的时候做些什么。事情能解决真的是太好了——

但是，总觉得哪里不对劲。

——在那之后，三和就没提过要回来。爱知迟钝到在过了很久之后才发觉这件事情。只是因为升学，他忙得无暇关心三和的事情。却让三和关心了他许多。

“这回轮到爱知了啊～”

满打满算三和已经离开了第三年。第三年的年底，爱知终于踏上了巡回赛的征程，就在一个月后。三和总不能一直不用社交工具，所以最后还是用回了Line，偶尔会和美咲聊天。櫂依旧还在最底。打电话联系的依旧只有爱知。

爱知的声音很是激昂：“这回我会和櫂君再决出胜负！”

三和笑了，作为斗士他并非没有为这种胜负欲动容过。只是他本就闲散，若是身边没有什么让他牵挂的人，他反而没什么动力再继续。这三年带着卡组旅行，到处与人对战，打工挣来的大部分都花在补充包和旅社上。却不知道自己还能去哪里。也许去外国一趟？但在这个时期，三和反而停止了脚步。

“真不错啊！可惜我这次去不了——”三和打开电视，充当背景音乐，“櫂有说什么吗？我看他是很期待和你对战，虽然在店里也一直有在对战吧。”

“櫂君的话……”

这是一种病。三和以为自己治好了，但终究还是复发了。他把手机紧贴着脸，让自己不漏掉爱知的一字一句。

“櫂君也说，他要和更多人对战，变得更强…而且三和也会看着吧。”爱知在电话那端模仿着櫂的语气，“他是这么说的。我也很期待会遇到什么样的对手。”

“嘿，他这么说啊……”

挂下电话之后，明明是深夜，三和却一点睡意也没有。索性穿上衣服，蹑手蹑脚地出了旅社。穿过楼梯，穿过前台，穿过旅社的大门。不知为何，三和回到了那片海边。

他脱下鞋跑向沙滩，冰冷的海水让他快跳起来，脚下的沙滩依旧是冷硬的。没有因为他的到来和离去有什么改变，简直就和櫂这个人一模一样——三和想，也许櫂真的将他当做特别的人，否则也不会在这些年里到处参加比赛。——“三和也会看着”，櫂对此抱有的自信是三和无法理解，但一直渴求的。

回去的话，就会变得幸福。——有朋友围绕在身边，亲人也在，也不会丢下Vanguard。似乎所有的幸福都集中在那个小小的城市当中。三和流浪太久，甚至想到踏足家乡就觉得恐惧。

嘀嘀。手机响了。爱知发来的Line。是一句话附着一张图片：美咲小姐今天拍的，我和櫂君在进行练习。之后准先生也来了，不过他不让人拍。

照片中的爱知对着镜头微笑，櫂正准备抬头，但视线还集中在卡片上。三和在这一瞬间，突然无比怀念家乡的月亮。

他站在沙滩上，想了一夜。回去的话，不必明说也能获得幸福。只不过——

三和要回来了。据爱知所说，他正好在坐电车也能回来的地方旅行，听到爱知和櫂打算去欧洲巡回赛，实在是坐不住了。神居在店里，掩饰不住高兴的神情，但也敲了敲桌子（被美咲小姐瞪了一眼）说三和怎么现在才回来。美咲的嘴角微微扬起来，希望他过得不错。店长代理对于这个小弟不知道记不记得，在店长怀里打了个呵欠。櫂问：“爱知呢？”

“去接三和了。”回答的是美咲。

最开始接到三和的“要回来”的通知，爱知很惊讶。毕竟三和是在大清早发的。爱知这么多年也学会不让惠美操心，至少在起床的时候。Line上写了时间和地点，希望爱知来接他。爱知急得只能把这件事传进群里，事急，美咲只把神居叫到了，神居还带来固定组队的礼二和英二，爱知把惠美留在店里，毕竟她和三和关系也不错。准倒是还在路上。下午的时候櫂开门进来，大家以为他知道三和回来的事情，没想到他没看手机，今天只是为了和爱知练习。不过既然来了，也就把櫂安顿在位置上。  
美咲一直盯着门，然后门开了——是准。这让全卡片首都的朋友们都失望了一下，而且后面还陆陆续续有客人来，大家的神经从紧绷到放松再到疲惫。但过了半个小时，在门再次打开的时候，他们听到了爱知的声音。

“三和君，所以说这……”

三和立刻被包围了。文字意义上的包围，美咲绕到后面截了他的后路，店长也从柜台走出来，堵在三和的左边，神居带着礼二和英二挡在他的前面，爱知站在他的右手边。准和櫂坐在一起，但准肯定有办法让三和走不出这间卡片首都——哦哦，好吓人。三和看着这不知是温馨还是吓人的场面，不由得微笑起来。他的目光穿越过大半个店，定格在櫂的脸上。什么都没有变。櫂还在这里。三和突然觉得，这也许是类似于家一样的地方，当他踏足这里，他从不想离开。

也许是等着三和说什么，大家都闭上嘴。三和望着櫂。

“我回来了……”

“欢迎回来。”爱知握了握三和的手，微笑着。美咲看着三和，也这样说了。惠美挤不进去，只能在人潮外向三和挥了挥手。

“居然敢一言不发就走掉！”神居插着腰站在三和面前，成长期的他长高了不少。礼二和英二也气呼呼地来找三和麻烦。

“太迟了啦！给我们道歉！”

“TG啦！”

三和在这人潮当中看向櫂的方向，准向他挥了挥手。櫂神色如常。神居让出位置，他向着櫂那边走过去。

“我回来了。”

“啊啊。”

在听到櫂的回应之后，三和突然觉得自己踏到了地上。过去的三年就像是毫无意义一样。他突然明白自己旅行的意义原来就是在于回来的这一刻的百感交集。即使知道自己再也无法离开了。

那天晚上，三和反而没找櫂，而是请了爱知吃饭。爱知说“不用了啦…”况且三和找的餐厅还有点贵。爱知还没到可以喝酒的年龄，但三和到了，他点了红酒。还偷偷给爱知倒了半杯。爱知虽然说着未成年不行，但最后还是敌不过好奇心，尝了一点。  
不知道是不是因为酒的问题，爱知的思考也变得像是天上的云朵一样飘忽。但三和喝了不少，看起来却和平时没两样。三和一个人喝完了半支红酒，直把红酒当啤酒喝的架势让爱知担心怎么样把他扶回去，因为自己现在也脚软。

三和眯着眼睛，牛排已经吃完了，他透过玻璃杯看爱知。他现在醉了，醉了可能还比较好：“爱知，这些话我只跟你说——”

“三和君，你喝醉了……”

“我会走的原因啊，是我跟櫂说了——”

“说了…什么？”

“说了什么，当然是告白啊，告白，爱知在这方面真的很迟钝啊…现在还没交到女朋友吧？”

“诶、诶诶，可，可是櫂君和三和君都是……”

“都是男人嘛！”

因为醉了所以才能想起当时的事情。三年前的那天下午，三和跟櫂走在回家的路上。櫂去了超市，在特价时段抢了菜。只是再普通、再平常不过的一天。可是三和说出口了。

“櫂，我喜欢你。”

櫂很是惊讶。三和又再说了一次，用“我们去超市吧”的那种语气，对于三和而言，对櫂的感情也许就是这样日常茶饭事一样的东西，从小学开始就是这样。但对櫂不一样。櫂露出了困惑的表情。在夕阳下，櫂的表情比平时看起来还要柔和，但三和知道，自己不会赢了。

“对不住。”

于是三和知道他的答案。于是笑了。

“我知道啦！就是跟你说一下。”

没想到后遗症那么严重。三和在和櫂去了他家，顺便吃了饭，因为櫂做多了。然后他像平时一样回家。但他一上楼就开始收拾行李，然后简短地和姐姐说：“我要稍微出去一趟。”

一去就是三年。

虽说是旅行，三和知道自己是在逃难。从櫂俊树那里逃开。逃，又能逃到哪里去？在三和把櫂放进心里的那一刻，也许就决定了三和没法真的离开。再加上有爱知在说好话，三和总对爱知有过分的心软。也许是因为爱知是櫂重要的人。

对面的爱知露出了复杂的神情。他的眼眶有些红，一脸快要哭出来一样的表情。三和对爱知是很了解的。因为受过苦痛，所以怀着比他人更多的同理心。在这时候也能够了解三和的痛苦——也许在想起自己的行为之后还会觉得愧疚。之前对于爱知来说，这只是让两个朋友和好，但在知道三和离开的原因是告白被拒，那么那些行为就全都变味儿了。

“三和君，对不起……！我……”

“爱知，你没必要介意这种事。是我没告诉你。而且，是我先做错的。”

三和在说出那句话的时候轻松了。是的，这三年的苦都能说是三和的错，对他自己而言。櫂拒绝他的告白并没有错，他牵挂着櫂也并没有错。但唯一错的地方是——

“这三年，我又让他一个人了。”

“三和君，这是——”爱知把话停了下来。没有，无论怎么说，如果说櫂不是孤独一人的话，三和对櫂来说就没有意义了，但櫂在这么久确实身边也没有别的像三和一样更亲近的人。爱知无论如何都不想否定三和在櫂身边的存在。

“我已经离开他一次了，在Link Joker的时候，那时候我就不打算再离开他，但我食言了。……所以这一次，我不会再离开他了。”

三和在说出这句话的时候心里一松。啊啊，我寻找的答案原来是这个。我不得不踏上旅途的原因，是要再次确认我不会离开櫂。无论他变成什么样。我应该要在他身边，不再抛下他的。

但是对面的爱知的眼泪就快落下来了。他不断地叫着三和的名字。三和站了起来，把爱知搂进怀里，轻轻抚摸他的头。爱知低低的啜泣声听起来很迷茫，三和用另一只手轻轻拍着爱知的背。不要哭了，爱知，我没有怪你，一切都是我自己的选择，你不需要为此负上任何的责任。但听到了之后的爱知的眼泪落下得更快了，沾湿了三和的衣服。三和的手停住了。

“我回来了，爱知。”

“……欢迎、回来……”

爱知的声音听起来很悲伤。明明这是值得高兴的事情啊。因为酒醉，三和的眼前模糊不清。也许那是眼泪，也许不是。

和櫂并肩看着飞机飞过已经是很久没做的事情。三和回来之后，就融入了大家的生活一样。最后他决定跟着櫂和爱知一起去欧洲巡回赛——虽然不是作为队员。三和看着那片蓝天，总觉得这片蓝天广阔到可以去到任何地方。

三和知道，接下来他将和櫂一起去到更为广阔的世界。他笑了。啊啊，果然我不会从这家伙身边离开了。不会再让他一个人了。没想到世界居然可以狭窄到这个程度——一架飞机，两个相邻的座椅。可就是狭小才有温暖的幸福。

“三和，你这次回来有多少长进，就让我看看吧。”櫂挥了挥手中的卡组。

“哦，真敢说啊？来就来！”

三和从口袋里掏出卡组，果不其然对上了爱知担心的目光。他回以笑容。就像在对爱知说“没关系”。

我会一直朝着櫂的幸福前进的。无论我有没有参与。

Fin.


End file.
